Rock
Rock '(ロック) is a rockhopper penguin living on Iceberg Isle. He is a supporting character in Ice Scream. Appearance Rock is a rockhopper penguin who sports a red neckerchief, and is often seen carrying a gun or a fishing pole, as well as a cigarette. In his humanoid form, he wears a black bust jacket over a grey shirt; a pair of black gloves; grey pants held by a black belt; black shoes; and a dog tag. He is often seen with a cigarette in his human form as well. Personality Rock has a foul mouth and an even fouler disposition. He is hot-tempered and is prone to snapping at any who invoke his wrath. Straightforward and filled with candid responses, Rock says things as they are, and is not afraid of coming off as rude or impolite. Background Rock is a resident of Iceberg Isle, and a fisher. Appearances ''Major *''Ice Scream'' - supporting character Cameo *''Mogeko Castle'' - appears on a TV Screen *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' – appears in one of the bonus room episodes Relationships ''Ice Scream Cast'' Shirogane Shirogane is Rock’s neighbor. He is generally irked by Shirogane's overall personality, and does not seem to spare him much of a glance. Rock thinks of him as "gross" for crying from an orca punch, and sees him as "lower than a seal". Yukisada Yukisada is Rock's neighbor. Yukisada expresses disapproval of Rock's attitude toward Shirogane, even approaching the penguin himself, but Rock simply dismisses him. Peraco Peraco is Rock's friend and neighbor. He seems annoyed by her antics, but generally are not on bad terms. Idate Idate is Rock's neighbor and smoking buddy. They share a mutual animosity, have both maltreated the other, and ofttimes at each other's throats. He is one of the handful of individuals strong enough to keep Idate in check on Iceberg Isle. Squid Rock is considered to be Squid's savior. After the events of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, Squid fled and is washed ashore on Iceberg Isle, where Rock then took him in and tended to his wounds. Squid now lives close to Rock's house. ''Other Characters''' Trivia *He is simply referred to as "Penguin" in ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. *Rock is a heavy smoker, as well as an alcoholic. There are often cigarette butts and a bottle of beer on his coffee table. *Rock is very fond of his "decorative feathers", and will get angry should they be identified as eyebrows. *There are katana''s and fishing equipment in his home that are used for battle. *Rock allegedly knows how to lynch an orca, as several bun buns have approached him with the intention of knowing the best way to do so (''Ice Watching: Round 3). *Rock prefers to sleep on his sofa, and rarely ever uses his futon. *As stated in Ice Watching: Round 3, Rock seems to like aurochses, and has a poster of one hanging in his house. *Rock has a mysterious flower in his house that ostensibly has never bloomed before. *There is an underground cellar in his house, which is rumored to be a secret passage. Quotes * "Eh? You wanna know the best way to lynch an orca?" (To several bun buns ''– Ice Watching: Round 3)'' * "Fucking baldy." (To Idate ''– Mini-Comics)'' * "Fucking orca." (To Idate ''– Mini-Comics)'' Gallery Ice Scream Tumblr n4zy94PLkQ1tyz5tjo1 500.jpg|''Ice Scream characters (translated by seichiinara)'' Load icewatching.png|''The loading screen for Ice Watching'' IScomic12.jpeg Rockhouseinside.jpeg Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Lmao radio.png|''Rock saving Squid in a WatGBS bonus room episode.'' Mogeko Castle IcedAnime.png|''"Ice Scream anime" as seen on a TV screen in Mogeko Castle'' Official Artwork 433.png Humanrock.jpg Junk8d.png 986-2.png Idaterock.png|Idate and Rock Rock human.png M586.png 981-2.png M281.png M483.png|''Human Female Rock'' 1073.png Icce.gif|''The Ice Scream cast'' Defender.jpeg Rockidacomic.jpeg IScast.jpeg M481.png|Human Female Rock (silhouette) and Human Male Peraco M482.png|Genderbent versions of the Ice Scream cast Rock 1.png Idate B-Day Gift.png|In the background, bleeding Idate and Rock 4.png Idate and Rock 3.png|"I will kill you baldy" Idate and Rock 1.PNG|"Friends" Idate and Rock 2.png Idate 6.png References * Navigation Category:Ice Scream Category:Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Male Category:Iceberg Isle Category:Animals